This invention relates to a panel system, and in particular to a panel system for windows.
There are a large number of devices currently available for covering the interior of windows, including venetian blinds, shades, drapes, curtains and shutters. While such devices perform their intended purpose, there is always room for variation, i.e. for different types of window coverings.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, decorative panel system for use on windows which has a relatively high degree of versatility.